1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which is capable of displaying contents and captured images, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus is an apparatus which processes image signals or image data, which are input externally or stored in the apparatus through a variety of processes, and which displays the processed signals or data on a panel or a screen of the apparatus. The display apparatus may be implemented in different forms including, for example, a television (TV), a monitor, a portable media player and so on, depending on processes performed by the apparatus. With recent advance of technologies, types of contents viewable through display apparatuses have been diversified and various functions such as games, image edition and so on have made possible through the display apparatuses.
With diversified contents environments, users watching contents may take their own photographs, share the photographs with others through blogs, Social Network Service (SNS), and other types of forums, and exchange information on contents with other users.
In conventional display apparatuses, although images of users watching contents can be picked up, photographs linked with games and smile shots have been merely provided through a simple photographing method independent of types of contents being watched by users.